In the not pre-published DE 10 2011 075 187, a camera for home appliance control by means of control gestures is described. The camera is arranged in a stove platform or cooktop platform frame underneath a glass-ceramics plate.
However, during operation, in stove platforms temperatures can occur which exceed an allowed operational temperature of the camera so that constructional measures are to be taken which prevent the allowed operational temperature from being surpassed.